Talk:Friedrich Steiner
Welcome to Lovia, Mr. Steiner! Pierius Magnus 21:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :A unique character, Mr. Steiner. Unprecedented. Edward Hannis 21:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I think he is the chosen one. He is destined to do great things. Pierius Magnus 21:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You've been watching too much Pokemon. Edward Hannis 21:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No, dude, seriously. The Red Baron predicted this would happen, right before he died. It is a prophecy. Pierius Magnus 21:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks. Soon as I get my 100 edits, I'll sign up for the Federal Police.-Zackatron 21:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Good call. Edward Hannis 21:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, Hannis. And Mr. Steiner, 50 edits is what you require, not a hundred. With 50 useful edits (that is: no vandalism ) you'll be granted citizen rights. After three days have passed. If you want, you may also join the CCPL by adding your name to the list of members. We are the only party in favour of a military. Pierius Magnus 21:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I fully support the idea of a Military, but Steiner grew up under Communist rule- I woulden't think he would join a right-wing party.-Zackatron 22:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :We have a communist party, it is called the CPL.nm. However, this party is not in favour of introducing the military in Lovia. We, however, are (although some party members may disagree and we have not reached a concensus just yet). Pierius Magnus 22:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't think I'll join a party- maybe in the future, but I'll think it over.- In the mean time, could some one help me with the image on the template..I need a image for this guy..and I can't find a good one, any one here got a good website?-Friedrich Steiner 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Custom signature dosent give a link?..is there a way?-Zackatron 22:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Your custom signature could be like this: (example) :::Friedrich Steiner :That'll make it so that clicking your first name leads to your user page, and your last name links to your user talk. That's the norm, at least. If you want a signature like mine or Yuri Medvedev's, then that requires a little more coding. Edward Hannis 00:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I like who he's joing my joke political party...cool dude and welcome! I'll put you on the "member list" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, yea I love 'Rent is too damn high' party..Friedrich Steiner 03:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Would Friedrich Steiner be interested in joining Royal Guard. The army really could use him to train the troops and live up to our image of "one brave man has the strength of five regular men". HORTON11 15:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Visa The Kingdom of Brunant would like to offer Mr. Steiner a temporary visa to stay in Carrington Island while his legal issues here are worked out. Signed, Gert Henneman, President of Carrington Island Zackary Daniel Perry, Prime Minister of Carrington Island German born? die Miete ist hoch zu verdammt - Why can't he speak proper German then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : He's only half German (Brunanter too) so maybe he learned Dutch at home. Also many people start too lose mastery over their maternal tongue after years of not living in their birthplace and using it in conversation. HORTON11: • 13:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice theory, but very unlikely you turn it into that with Dutch and English influences :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Or the simplest one: Google translate isn't that accurate. HORTON11: • 14:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Google Translate isn't that bad. It would't give 'hoch zu verdammt', anyway. :P --Semyon 15:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC)